The Tale Of Two Dolls
by silverwriter01
Summary: When Brittany takes away the voodoo doll Santana made of Rachel, things get interesting.


The Tale of Two Dolls

By: silverwriter01

All characters belong to Glee, FOX and Ryan Murphy. I'm just borrowing them.

Note: Takes place after the Season Two Finale. This is a short, crack fiction. Not to be taken too seriously and written for amusement. Faberry and Brittana at heart.

Synopsis: When Brittany takes away the voodoo doll Santana made of Rachel, things get interesting.

* * *

><p>Brittany lay down on her twin bed with a happy sigh. School would be over in a few more days and summer would be full of swimming, dancing, singing, and whatever else she wanted to do. As long as she didn't get lost in the sewers again. She had followed the clown down there because it asked her too. However, when it tried to eat her she had to kick its ass.<p>

The blonde quickly jumped out of bed again as she remembered something in her book bag. She set the bag on her makeup chair and opened it. She smiled as she pulled out the make-shift doll she had taken from Santana.

"Hello, Little Rachel," Brittany said, stroking its head, "Santana wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't let that happen. She's not really mean, just upset over losing. Until she calms down, you can stay with me."

Brittany tilted her head as she looked at the doll. It seemed to be missing something. She brightened when she realized she had a hair band that Rachel had loaned her one day and started looking for it in her drawer. She found the red hair band and carefully tied Little Rachel's hair into a ponytail.

"Why don't we put you with Little Brittany?"

The blonde moved across the room to the little rocking chair where the little Brittany cheerleader doll that Coach Sylvester had made for her sat. She carefully sat Little Rachel next to Little Brittany. She smiled, "There. I'm sure you two will be good friends. Play nice."

"Brittany," Her mother called downstairs, "You have motocross practice in twenty minutes."

"Coming," Brittany shouted as she went to change.

* * *

><p>Brittany gave Rachel a confused smile when the brunette sat down next to her in English the next day.<p>

"You sit on the other side," She commented.

Rachel shrugged, "I just felt like sitting next to you."

"Oh. Okay," The blonde said brightly.

They had two classes together during the day along with Glee club in the afternoon. Brittany was surprised that Rachel sat next to her the entire day without asking her. By the end of Glee club, where they just sang whatever song they wanted to, Santana was glaring at the two of them.

"Is something going on between you and that raspberry?" The Hispanic teenager growled.

Brittany's eyebrows came together in confusion, "No. Nothing is going on. We were just sitting."

"She better keep it that way," Santana said, casting the shorter brunette a glare.

* * *

><p>"Brr," Brittany said, rubbing her arms, "It's cold in the house. Papa must be trying to freeze the kitchen floor again so we can skate on it."<p>

Brittany knew if she was cold, her toys must be cold. She had watched all the _Toy Story_ movies. She knew her toys were real, had feelings, and liked being played with. She knew they would never come to life for her, but that was part of their job.

She spent the next few minutes covering all her Barbie dolls and stuffed animals with little blankets. When she got to Little Brittany and Little Rachel, she had run out of little blankets.

"Oh well, I guess you two will have to hug to stay warm," Brittany said. She happily wrapped the two dolls' arms around each other and left them to keep each other warm.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, what are you doing?" Brittany asked as Rachel walked right to her when school started and gave her a hug in front of everybody.<p>

"Nothing. Just felt like giving you a hug," Rachel said, though she sounded confused as to why she felt that way.

Brittany was never one to turn down a hug so she hugged back. She hugged back when she got a hug during each break between classes and the three hugs she got during the lunch break. By the beginning of Glee, she had lost count of how many hugs Rachel had given her. By the end of Glee, Santana and Quinn pulled her into an empty restroom and started questioning her.

"What are you two doing?" Santana asked, looking furious enough to squash Rachel.

"Nothing."

"You've done nothing 23 times today," Quinn snapped.

Both Santana and Brittany gave Quinn an incredulous look. The Hispanic teenager asked, "You've counted?"

Quinn flushed and retorted, "Like you haven't."

"Yeah, I know why I care, but what's your deal?"

"Nothing," Quinn barked, "I'm just concerned with all the hugging."

"We're just hugging," Brittany said, moving around the pair, "It's no big deal."

* * *

><p>Brittany stared at the two dolls when she got home. She knew she wasn't the brightest bulb in the store, but she knew a little bit about voodoo. She wondered if it was true.<p>

Deciding to test it out, Brittany knelt before the dolls. She held her breath as she urged Little Rachel closer to Little Brittany and let them gently kiss for a minute. She then sat the two dolls apart from each other. She figured she would know if it worked at school tomorrow.

Not an hour later, her mom called up the stairs, "Brittany, you have a visitor."

Thinking it was Santana, she called back, "Just send her up."

A minute later, a brunette stood in her doorway. It just wasn't the brunette Brittany thought it would be.

"Hello Brittany," Rachel said, looking around the room.

"Hi," Brittany said, confused, curious, and feeling rather breathless. Was Rachel here to kiss her?

Rachel didn't know why she had come to Brittany's house. She couldn't place a logical reason as to why she was drawn here or why she wanted to get closer to Brittany. She fought the urge to move forward because if she moved, she had the feeling she would kiss the blonde.

"So did you want something, Rachel?" Brittany asked. If the dolls worked, she didn't know what she would do. Maybe she would have Santana make dolls of all the Glee members so she could play with them. She'd like to see Sam and Finn make out.

"I feel…like…" Rachel started. She stopped as the doorbell rang and a moment later, Brittany's mother called out, "Brittany, it's Santana and Quinn."

"Thanks, Mrs. P," Brittany and Rachel heard Santana say, "We'll show ourselves up."

A few moments later, Santana and Quinn were in Brittany's room and both looked furious.

Santana lunged for Rachel, "What are you doing here?"

Quinn had to step in between them. Santana hissed, "Brittany is mine. You touch her again I'll go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass for real this time."

"Santana, calm down," Brittany ordered. Santana frowned at the order, but tried to calm down.

"Why are you here?" Quinn questioned the shorter brunette.

"Why do you care?" Rachel snapped. She didn't have any idea why the former head cheerleader was so interested in her and Brittany's relationship. Rachel then realized why she was there.

"I need to kiss you, Brittany," She said, shocking herself, Quinn and Santana.

Brittany quickly wrapped her arms around Santana to keep her from doing anything. She could almost see steam coming from Santana's ears. Quinn also looked furious, but kept giving Brittany looks as well. They were almost jealous looks.

"If you kiss Britt, I'll murder you," Santana said, her final word on the matter. Rachel believed her, but she also knew she had to kiss Brittany or something inside of her would never be satisfied.

Luckily, Brittany's mother interrupted their moment to shout, "Brittany, your father and I are going out to dinner. There are some cookies down here if your friends get hungry. Be back soon."

"Thanks," Brittany shouted back.

The four girls waited quietly as they heard Brittany's parents leave. They all just stared at each other.

"Ladies," Rachel finally stated, her voice strange, "I really feel the urge to kiss her."

"You're not kissing Britt!" Santana shouted, glad Brit's parents had left.

"No, you're not," Quinn agreed.

Rachel started rocking back and forth on her heels, "But I need to."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana exclaimed, "You need to? You've never been interested in Brittany before and now you're all over her."

"It's not Rachel's fault she's here," Brittany interrupted, "I made her want to kiss me."

Everyone went quiet in shock. Santana finally cleared her throat, stepping out of Brittany's arms, "Britt, you're amazingly hot and all, but I don't think you could make Rachel want to kiss you. She has free will."

"No, seriously," Brittany said. She went to pick up Little Brittany and Little Rachel, "The voodoo doll you made worked. Kind of anyway. I sat the dolls close together and Rachel sat close to me. I had them hug, Rachel hugged me. I had them kiss earlier and now Rachel wants to kiss me."

Santana's eyes started to gleam, "So I can do anything I want with her doll?"

"You're not going to do anything with me," Rachel shouted, "I'm a person! How dare you take away my rights and free will? Do you have any idea what it is like not to control your body or emotions? It's horrible and I'll die before I let you continue playing with me!"

Brittany suddenly hung her head. She hadn't thought about Rachel's feelings. She said, tearing up, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't know. I just thought they were dolls and then…I wanted to see. I'm so sorry."

Rachel couldn't stand to see Brittany look so sad. She took a step forward to comfort the girl, and to take away her doll, but quickly stepped back. She mumbled, "The closer I get to her, the more I want to kiss her."

That snapped Santana out of any thoughts of using the Rachel Berry doll. She said, hands on her hips, "Well, that's not happening. So how do we stop this? And how did you get the doll to work, Brittany? It didn't work for me?"

"I put the hair band Rachel gave me on it."

"Well, take it off," Quinn suggested. Brittany nodded, happy that the answer was so easy, and took the hair band off.

Rachel pursed her lips and tried taking a step forward. She quickly backed up, "I still feel the urge to press her lips against mine. I bet they would be so soft…"

"Hey," Santana said, "None of that. Those soft lips are mine. Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know," Rachel exclaimed, "This would be over already if you just let me kiss her and…oh, screw it…"

Rachel HAD to kiss Brittany. Talking about it was just causing more turmoil inside of her. She needed to kiss the girl now!

She started moving closer to Brittany with the full intent of kissing the blonde senseless. She was intercepted by Quinn, who wrapped her into a hug to restrain her.

"No," Rachel shouted, "Let me go! I need to kiss her!'

Quinn grunted, "Brittany, do you have a hair band of mine?"

"Yes," Brittany answered, not seeing where Quinn was going.

"Put it on the Little Brittany doll."

"Okay." Brittany did as she was asked though it took a moment. As soon as she finished tying on the band to hair, Rachel stopped struggling. She also stopped looking at Brittany and looked at the blonde who held her.

"Oh no," She whispered, "You need to let go of me. Now."

"It will be okay," Quinn softly replied.

"I can't stop," Rachel informed her.

"I know."

Before Santana could ask what the fuck was going on, Quinn and Rachel were kissing. The Hispanic girl felt her jaw drop. Not only was Berry kissing Fabray, Fabray was kissing Berry back. It was unthinkable and yet it was happening right in front of her.

Brittany looked down at the doll in her hands while the two girls continued to make out, "I guess you're now Little Quinn."

Quinn and Rachel jumped apart at the sound of Brittany's voice. They looked at each other, breathless.

Rachel said, "Umm, I…I still have that urge to kiss you."

Quinn nodded, sagely, "It's wrong to fight it until the voodoo stops. Why don't we go somewhere more private until the urge stops?"

"I think that is a fine idea," Rachel stated. Quinn turned to snatch the dolls out of Brittany's hands. She said her last words before leaving, "We're not mature enough to handle such responsibilities. I'll keep my doll and Rachel will keep hers."

Santana blinked as the two women were gone in a flash, "What the fuck just happened?"

Brittany shook her head as she moved closer to Santana, "I'm not sure. I thought I knew, but now I don't. I'm confused on one part."

"Just one?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, wrapping her arms around Santana again, "Yeah. I only had the dolls do a brief peck on the lips. Why did Quinn and Rachel just make out for three minutes and run off to do more?"

"Some things are better left unanswered," Santana said, before kissing the lips she had declared hers.

End


End file.
